of redheads and golden flashes
by Ice of the Kitsune's Fire
Summary: When asleep, the harsher and louder things fade away, leaving the soft and beautiful. Minakush. Anthology, A-Z.
1. Abstinence

A/N: Yay, a new multichaptered story! And it's a _COLLAB_ story! (About time, too. Fire and Ice unite!) We're incredibly excited. Don't fret, FTE should be updated during March...if Fire manages to pester Ice enough.

Prompt: **A **is for Abstinence...or the lack of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Kushina, are you alright?"

"NO. I'M NOT OKAY. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Honey, sweetie. You know it's not like that. I – "

"DON'T YOU "HONEY" ME, MINATO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I KEEP THROWING UP AND MY BACK HURTS _AND_ I'M HUNGRY ALL THE TIME. I AM NOT ALL RIGHT."

Minato, also known as the Famous Yellow Flash (that demolished an entire battalion single handedly _and_ the renowned 4th Hokage) cringes and tentatively reaches out to pat her hand awkwardly.

"There, there. It's my fault. It's all my fault," he reassures soothingly.

"MY BACK STILL HURTS."

"We'll get a professional massager."

"BUT TOMORROW IT'LL HURT AGAIN. MINATO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Kushina, darling – "

"YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND GET ME KNOCKED UP AND NOW I'M ALL HORMONAL AND WHY AM I SHOUTING – "

"Dango, Kushina. Let me get you some dango. I'll get you an entire _pound_ of dango. I promise."

"MAKE IT FIVE."

"…um, honey, don't you think that's a little – "

"BUT MINATO! YOU _PROMISED!_"

Minato promptly wilts at the anguished look on her face.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be back in a flash. I love you. Now go sit down. All this yelling isn't good for the baby."

"…I love you too…

"…but it's still your fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review for the sake of abstinence.


	2. Bubbles

As commander of many a hard-won battle, Minato knows: all ventures must be made with caution. He carefully watches his opponent's eyes, ready to react to any sign of attack.

She's gauging him carefully as well. Her pretty blue eyes are sharp with the intensity of her focus; her entire body is taut, waiting…

He decides that he has bided enough time and quickly strikes. The attack lurches forward as he lets out a short victory cry and the substance spreads about her fair skin; she cringes and tries to bat it away, but to no avail. She shuts her eyes with after a quick, irritated glance and immediately counters, her arms outstretched.

He's expected this, though- after all, a straightforward retaliation is exactly what he expected from her- and he deftly dodges the attack, an eager smile on his face. He can feel the excitement pounding through his veins and fueling his heartbeat to go faster as he nears his target…

Only to have his wife's fist firmly implant itself in his cheek.

Minato's head snaps back and smacks painfully against the bathroom tile as Kushina smirks. "You'll have to try harder than that to get a kiss from me after getting these damn suds in my hair!" Her face is etched with satisfaction as she carefully wipes the last trace of bubbles from her face. "Just cuz I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down!"

She pauses to pat her stomach and coos to it, "Isn't Mommy the best?"

Minato entertains her with a pout while silently noting that his wife truly is scary. He hasn't won a single bubble fight since she became pregnant with their son, and as he settles back in the bathtub, his legs brushing against Kushina's under the soap suds, he wonders if the pregnancy has only served to sharpen her senses (as well as her temper).

His eyes trial down to Kushina's hands, sliding down her bulging stomach lovingly, and he can't help but smile again despite the throbbing pain in his head. A warm feeling rises in his chest, pride in the family he is soon to have. The image of his wife smiling brightly pops into his head, her face bathed in sunshine pouring in through the bathroom window, her eyes glinting mischievously as she splashes their son. Minato can already see it- the baby boy will have dimples and bright blue eyes like his but with Kushina's curiosity, and he'll pat the water with a playful smile and a giggle that will warm Minato's heart with its pure joy.

A sudden euphoria overwhelming him, Minato opens his mouth to share this beautiful image with his wife, only to be met with a mouthful of bubbles and a gigantic splash.

Kushina cackles; Minato sighs with a crooked smile. The battle begins again.


	3. Calm

Kushina, Minato knows, is all sorts of crazy and fanatical and wonderful and insane, and he loves her because of it.

But it is when she is quiet and sleeping that Minato sees another side of her.

The first thing he notices, of course, is her red hair. It spreads like a meandering river, flowing up and over pillows and arms, under blankets and gently falls down at the edge of the bed. Then it is her face – straight, smooth, and calm. Her eyelashes flutter at the edges as she dreams, and briefly, Minato wonders what she is dreaming of. But then her arms distract him – lithe and strong, skin smooth and warm to the touch. She seems gentle, soft.

But it is more than that. Here, she seems at peace – here, it is not her flashing eyes or deafening voice on display. Instead, he sees the calmer eddies of her whirlpool-like personality manifest.

She is lovely.

Without a sound, he climbs into the bed with her and pulls her a little closer.


End file.
